


crimson

by starblossoms



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Kink Exploration, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starblossoms/pseuds/starblossoms
Summary: "You're insufferable.""Mm, will it make you spank me harder?"





	crimson

**Author's Note:**

> fooling around and figuring things out, i guess.
> 
> inspired by [this](https://youtu.be/6kgvhdPMGkY?t=2m52s)

Kihyun sighs, sitting back in his chair, camera in hand -- a pretty nice one, a DSLR he had gotten himself as a gift in high school. There's better models out there, Kihyun knows, but this is basically his child, his pride and joy. 

Or it was.

It’s been awhile since he had taken his camera out, and even longer since he had taken a picture he actually liked, too caught up with life (he's determined to be a good student this time, the best) to step back and take a moment to focus on what he loves -- what he used to love. He removes the lens cap, as if that would give him inspiration, and mumbles to himself, “what should I do?”

“Shoot me,” Minhyuk says, because he can’t seem to ever let Kihyun have a moment of peace. “With your camera, I mean.”

He’s sprawled out on his bed across from Kihyun’s desk, pen in hand and notebook completely abandoned to focus all his attention on Kihyun.

Kihyun quirks an eyebrow -- “no” -- and braces himself for the worst as Minhyuk turns to lay on his side, propped up on one elbow.

“It’d be a shame not to capture all of this,” Minhyuk grins and drags one hand down his chest, his stomach. He pats his his crotch with probably what he’s hoping is a sexy expression. It isn’t.

“It’s not _that_ great.”

“That’s not what you said last week.” Minhyuk sits up. “Y’know, when you pushed me against the wall so  _desperately_ because you needed to blow me at that _very_ moment.”

Kihyun feels his cheeks heat up. It wasn’t his fault his roommate looked particularly good that day, wearing a formal shirt and trousers rather than the usual baggy clothes that hide the line of his chest. “Shut up.”

“You were  _longing_ for me.” Minhyuk winks, and Kihyun might regret getting on his knees for Minhyuk if he didn’t completely enjoy it every single time. Something about the weight of Minhyuk against his tongue and all the breathy sounds he makes. Or whatever. Kihyun doesn’t want to dwell on it too much.

“I’m not going to dignify that with a response.”

Minhyuk laughs and sits back against his pillow, holding his notebook again (the corner of it is slightly bent), and Kihyun thinks -- hopes -- that’s the end of the conversation. He spins in his chair and places the camera back in its case, where it would probably sit for another week. But then Minhyuk is speaking again, voice loud and husky and demanding attention.

“Really, though,” he says, and Kihyun turns to indulge him. “I could be your model.” He drops his notebook and kneels, striking a pose. “It could be fun!” Another pose, more absurd than the first one. “And I’m versatile.” Minhyuk leans against the wall, still kneeling on one knee, the other leg bent, his butt sticking out ridiculously. He turns to look at Kihyun over his shoulder with a smirk.

The distance between Kihyun’s desk and Minhyuk’s bed isn't too big, so it isn't really an effort for Kihyun to roll his chair over and swat at Minhyuk’s ass. A nice, satisfying _clap_ fills the room, followed by another sound that seems to escape Minhyuk’s mouth unwarranted, like Kihyun had reached down and pulled it out of him.

Kihyun’s eyebrows shoot up, and he shifts to try and look at Minhyuk, who’s frozen in place. “What was that..?”

“Nothing!” There’s a suspicious flush on Minhyuk’s face that deepens the more Kihyun stares. He’s definitely blushing, and it doesn’t take long for Kihyun to put two and two together.

“Did you just _moan_?” And when Minhyuk says nothing, Kihyun grins. “Oh my god, you like this.”

“No, I don’t -- and I _didn’t_.” Minhyuk rubs at his neck. He’s flustered and Minhyuk never really gets flustered -- he always has some smartass reply lined up. This is wonderful, a dream come true, even. “Shut up. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“No?” Kihyun can’t stop the smile from growing across his face. And maybe he’s an asshole for it, but after all the things he’s put up with from Minhyuk (just last week Minhyuk had the audacity to tell Hyungwon that Kihyun shops in the kid’s section!), he gets to have this (and for the record, Kihyun does _not_ wear child-sized clothes). “You wouldn’t like it if I bent you over my knee and spanked you a little?”

It’s bait. A little gibe. But Minhyuk stays silent, his eyes flitter down, taking interest in the pattern of his bedsheets. He doesn’t fall into their usual banter.

“Hey.” Kihyun chews at his lower lip, and something icy he recognizes as regret drags its way down his neck and back. He was only kidding around, after all, like they always do. But maybe he’s crossed a line -- one that he and Minhyuk haven’t exactly drawn out yet. “I was just--”

“I’d like it,” Minhyuk says, voice low, and he’s looking at Kihyun now, eyes sharp, more serious than Kihyun’s ever remembered seeing him.

And Kihyun is pretty sure his stomach just flopped over inside him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

 

\--

 

“Right.” Kihyun clears his throat and rubs his hands together, to warm them up, and tries not to feel too overwhelmed by the fact that Minhyuk is naked and sprawled out across his lap, waiting, ready for Kihyun to _spank_ him. “Uh.”

They’ve fooled around, a hand job here, a blow job there, and they’ve fucked, once or twice, but _this_ \-- this is different. This isn’t something spontaneous, like the time Minhyuk offered to suck him off in the middle of the afternoon because he didn’t want to write his paper. This is planned out. It’s more personal, somehow.

Kihyun clears his throat again and licks his lips. “So everything I read said I should focus more here, and maybe here, but not too hard --” he drags his hand over Minhyuk’s ass, down to the backs of his thighs, his skin soft against Kihyun’s palms “-- and not really higher than that.”

“You’re such a nerd.” Minhyuk moves off Kihyun’s lap to sit back on his heels, glasses a little crooked. He chuckles. “Should I expect some in-text citations while we’re doing--” he gestures with his hands, vaguely “-- _this_?”

Kihyun bristles at that. “I wanted to make sure we’re doing this right!” And he really hates Minhyuk, sometimes. He hates how he never wakes up on time, and how his socks never make it into his laundry basket, and how ruins everything he cooks, and he hates his bright laugh and warm hugs and plush lips and his jokes that are actually kind of really funny, the late night talks they have until one or both of them fall asleep. Kihyun sighs. “So you don’t get hurt, asshole.”

Minhyuk’s obnoxious smile mellows out into something warmer. “Yeah, I know.” He squeezes Kihyun’s shoulder before settling across his lap again. “It's fun, though. Getting you all riled up. It's a good look for you.” He licks his lips. “Sexy.”

“You’re insufferable.” And he knows by now that half the things Minhyuk does, all the exaggerated dialogue and gestures, are just to tick Kihyun off. It’s sadly effective.

“Mm,” Minhyuk hums and turns his head to wink. “Will it make you spank me harder?”

Kihyun rolls his eyes and brings his hand down across Minhyuk’s left cheek, and when Minhyuk gasps, the heat that rises to his ears is pleasant.

He traces his fingers over the gentle curve where his palm just was, trails them over the back of Minhyuk’s thigh -- his legs are really _nice_ , Kihyun hasn’t had the opportunity to blatantly look at them before, to feel the supple skin -- until he can find his voice again. “Oh. Do you remember the safeword?”

Minhyuk nods. “Cucumber.” And Kihyun can’t help but smile.

(“Because I hate cucumbers,” Minhyuk had explained, as if his choice was obvious. “If we do something I don’t like, it makes sense to say a word I don’t like, right?”)

Kihyun spanks Minhyuk again, a little harder this time, and he squeezes, drawing out a low groan from Minhyuk, his eyes fluttering shut. He slides his other hand up Minhyuk’s thigh and spreads his cheeks, dragging one finger in between them, teasing Minhyuk’s hole. Minhyuk whines softly, shifting and pressing back against his finger and Kihyun realizes, too late, that some lube would’ve been a good idea (too bad he has no idea where Minhyuk kept it).

Instead he gives Minhyuk’s thigh a light tap, then a firm slap to Minhyuk’s right cheek. Minhyuk shivers under him, sighing as Kihyun rubs his palm in soothing circles. He pats Minhyuk gently, smiling as Minhyuk relaxes into his lap.

Then he brings his hand down, and this time Kihyun’s palm stings from impact, and he wonders, for a moment, if he should be enjoying this -- the way Minhyuk whimpers and his muscles clench and toes curl -- as much as he is, hard in his shorts and heat coursing through his body. Kihyun spanks him again, and Minhyuk gasps, twitches. When Kihyun slides his hand away this time, a the vague form of a hand is outlined it’s place.

It fades, but Kihyun wants to see it again, wants to leave his mark on Minhyuk.

So he does it again. And again, and again. He spanks harder, then softer, then faster, then harder, alternating hands, spanking Minhyuk three quick times then pausing to watch him squirm around, Kihyun biting his lip when he can feel Minhyuk hard against his leg.

(Pride fills his chest -- it always does when Kihyun knows he’s doing something that turns Minhyuk on. But there’s something else there too. He can feel something shift in himself, though he can't place a finger on _what_ it is.)

Kihyun isn't sure if he's imagining the neediness in Minhyuk's voice or not when he whispers, “more”, but Kihyun he obliges, raining his hand down until Minhyuk is breathing heavily, until his skin is a lovely dark pink under Kihyun’s hands, until Minhyuk’s eyes are shut tightly and he’s biting down on his blanket, muffling all the pretty sounds Kihyun knows he can make.

“Stop that.” And even though Kihyun knows he’s speaking, it feels like someone else is saying the words, it feels distant but loud in Kihyun’s ears. “I want to hear you.”

Minhyuk sniffens, then shifts immediately, turning his head to the side, his lips parted and eyes hooded. A throaty “ _aah_ ” escapes his mouth when Kihyun drags his nails over Minhyuk’s ass, white lines following in their wake, disappearing as quickly as they appeared.

 _Oh_ , Kihyun thinks. Obedience isn’t something he’s used to from Minhyuk, and he likes it.

He likes it a lot -- the way Minhyuk’s hips twitch, how he whimpers each time Kihyun’s palm comes down, how he cries out just for Kihyun’s ears. He likes the way Minhyuk places his arms behind his back when Kihyun tells him to, holds his forearms in place, fighting to keep that position even when his fingers slip.

And he likes how much Minhyuk is trusting him with something like this.

“Kihyun,” Minhyuk moans softly, moving his hips until he’s found a rhythm, grinding down for some friction, and Kihyun’s heart is beating loudly in his ears. “ _Fuck_.”

Kihyun’s tongue feels thick in his mouth, he wants to say something, feels like he needs to, instead of just watching Minhyuk rut against his thigh, precum slick against his skin. He wants to say something sexy, like in all the video clips he watched in preparation for this.

Except -- this isn’t porn. This is real, this is Minhyuk -- his roommate, his friend, the guy who gets him off on a semi-regular basis and copies his lecture notes.

“Please,” Minhyuk whimpers, hips moving faster. “Please, please, _please_.”

And Kihyun doesn't know what he needs. He wants to ask -- but how? The air in the room feels so thick, buzzing between them. What if he breaks the moment?  But thankfully Minhyuk gasps, “Please -- I wanna come.”

Kihyun’s cock twitches in his shorts at Minhyuk’s plead, at Minhyuk asking for permission.

“You can -- you can come now,” Kihyun nearly stumbles over the words, and as soon as they leave his lips he wonders what would’ve happened if he had denied Minhyuk. What would’ve happened if he had said no, if he had made Minhyuk wait? How long would Minhyuk hold on for him? 

“ _Oh_ , thank you.” Minhyuk melts against Kihyun’s lap for a moment, before thrusting his hips faster. Kihyun brings one hand to Minhyuk’s hip, guiding him, the other hand playing with Minhyuk’s cheeks, slapping his ass lightly and urging him on. “Thank you.”

Minhyuk comes with a moan, loud like he always is, shivering a little, his face flushed the same pretty shade as his ass. He curls his body into Kihyun, sighing when Kihyun moves his arms to a more comfortable position.

“Minhyukkie?” Kihyun whispers, rubbing circles over Minhyuk’s back. Usually, it’s a few moments of silence, and then Minhyuk is smiling again, moving to pull his pants on to head to class, or asking Kihyun if he wants to binge-watch something on his laptop. Or, if he’s ready to get “utterly destroyed” in the video game of his choice. Kihyun is pretty sure it won’t be the same this time. “You good?” 

Minhyuk just nods, his eyes shut and fingers curling into his blanket.

(And Kihyun knows his roommate is handsome, but he can’t help but admire, just for a moment, the way his eyelashes cast a shadow on his cheeks, and the soft curve of his lips, and the way the light hits the tip of his nose. His breath catches in his throat.)

Maneuvering out from under Minhyuk is a bit struggle, but Kihyun manages to turn him onto his side -- Minhyuk is pliant, moving however Kihyun wants -- and clean himself and Minhyuk off with a few tissues.

Then, he blushes, a bit, grabbing a bottle of lotion from Minhyuk’s desk, and lays down beside his friend.

This part is kind of new, too.

He read up on it, of course -- on aftercare -- and tentatively asked Minhyuk what he’d like.

(Minhyuk shrugged, attempting nonchalance. “I’ve never done this kind of thing before, I don’t know.” He fiddled with the pen in his hand, clicking it quickly. “Cuddling would be nice," he said in a low voice. "And kisses.”)

Minhyuk’s eyes flutter open when Kihyun kisses his forehead, then his lips. Kihyun waits, in case Minhyuk doesn’t want this after all, but Minhyuk brushes his nose against Kihyun’s, then kisses him again.

It’s slow, more gentle than Kihyun believed Minhyuk was capable of, and Kihyun thinks his heart might just melt in his chest. He squeezes some lotion on his palm when Minhyuk pauses for a breath, and soothes his hand over Minhyuk’s ass, skin still warm to the touch.

Minhyuk hums, appreciatively, smiling lazily, arching under Kihyun’s fingers like a cat. He massages Minhyuk’s lower back too, drawing out soft, contented sighs and a near silent “thank you”.

Minhyuk looks Kihyun over, when Kihyun's hand returns to drawing small circles into Minhyuk’s skin, then he bites his lip and reaches to cup Kihyun through his shorts.

“Oh,” Kihyun breathes, hand stilling. “Minhyuk you don’t have to if you don’t want to right now.”

Minhyuk considers Kihyun for a moment, then his long fingers slowly slip away. His eyes crinkling at the corners this time when he smiles. Minhyuk shifts his hand and curls his fingers into Kihyun’s shirt instead, just over his belly. He puckers his lips, and Kihyun chuckles (because Minhyuk is cute -- not that Kihyun’s ever told him directly), leaning in again, kissing Minhyuk languidly until they slow to a stop again.

Minhyuk mumbles something incoherently, the way he always does just before he falls asleep, then nuzzles his face into his pillow. Kihyun usually assumes it’s about the game he’s been playing, or a particular dog he saw earlier.

He seems -- soft. It’s the only word Kihyun can think of as he gives in to the urge to kiss Minhyuk’s shoulder and pull the covers over him (he always gets so cold when he’s asleep, and always complains when he wakes up).

When Minhyuk finally dozes off, Kihyun slips into the bathroom and brings himself to release, images of Minhyuk’s skin -- pink and warm under his hands -- fresh in his mind, imagining how it would feel to turn Minhyuk crimson, wondering if Minhyuk would let him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if kihyun did end up taking some photos of minhyuk.....no one has to know.
> 
> \--  
> me, the entire time writing this: but minhyuk barely has an ass....  
> //sorry this is...a mess? i was hoping this would help me get over the block i seem to have v_v but who knows  
> 


End file.
